


First Kiss

by shanachie



Series: Holiday Prompts 2016 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Fandom: MCU or FlarrowverseCharacter or pairing: any male/malePrompt: first kiss
  Prompts are open here until December 20th





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



Leonard Snart would never admit it, because he would be the first to say that if he saw something he wanted he’d casually walk by it and his nimble fingers would have it in his pockets within seconds, but Mick Rory was something he _wanted_. And he couldn’t figure out how to have him.

Ever since the pyro had rescued him in juvie, Leonard’s interest had been peaked by the other man. Even though the older teen liked things hot and Leonard preferred the colder side of life; he still found himself drawn to Mick.

Unfortunately he had no idea if Mick wanted anything to do with him as anything other than partners in crime.

They spent almost all their time together as Mick hung out while Leonard planned their heists. Every so often Leonard would glance up from his blueprints to find Mick staring at him. Leonard would duck his head and apply his eyes to his plans again, but within minutes he’d find himself looking up at Mick again.

One night he found himself unable to concentrate on his plans because he was more interested in Mick.

The pyro looked the same as always, but something was drawing Leonard’s attention. Finally he set his tools down and looked over at Mick. “Are you hungry?” he asked.

“You actually remembering to eat?” Mick asked, pulling his attention away from the gun he’d been modifying.

“I’m not getting anywhere with these plans, maybe leaving will help,” Leonard replied.

“I could eat,” Mick agreed. He swung his feet to the ground, setting down the gun pieces. “What were you thinking?”

Leonard considered him for a moment before offering, “I was thinking the new barbeque place on Fourth.”

Mick’s eyes lit up for a minute, then he eyed Leonard suspiciously. “What did you do?”

“Nothing,” Leonard hastened to reassure him. “I just…” He actually shuffled his feet awkwardly. “I wanted to do something nice for you.”

Mick considers him again for a minute before getting to his feet, stalking towards Leonard. Normally having a man larger than him crowding him would terrify Leonard, but Mick would never do anything to hurt him.

Instead he let the larger man herd him up against his table, pressing him into wood. “Mick?” he questioned.

“If I’m wrong,” Mick rumbled, “you can punch me.”

As Leonard opened his mouth to ask what Mick was talking about, the pyro lowered his own mouth to Leonard’s.

Leonard clutched at air for a minute. He was afraid to touch Mick, to see this was real, but he wanted to touch so badly. Mick’s hands grasped his hips, beginning to lift, and Leonard broke away to snap at him, “Don’t you dare wrinkle my blueprints!”

Mick laughed, an open sound that Leonard so rarely heard, and pulled them away from the table. “Feed me then, and we’ll continue this later.”

Leonard pulled him closer, kissing him again, and said, “That sounds like the perfect plan.”

 

_Just in case you’re wondering… Leonard is nineteen and Mick is twenty-one. Leonard is planning their first heist._


End file.
